I don't got a name for it yet
by Kitty Kat Amby
Summary: I'm not going to tell you the plot and some time soon there will be more.
1. it's a start

A group of five people made there way to Berries Inn in search of a place to   
call it a night: they had all in a fashion that lack any really agreement decided to   
for go the as of lately camping out means of sleeping. One of the group members male   
with hair the seemed to go every which way was trying in vain the pry an outrageously   
dress female with red hair off of his arm. The other three members were paying no   
attention the this as it was a common thing that happened more then several times a   
day, and yet another of the common thing was going on as well. The groups "muscle   
man" kept flexing his muscle for the "quit and beautiful one" who just ignored him,   
which left of course the last member of the group a quit shy girl who seemed to hide   
herself behind large glasses and a large almost cape like jacket so more or less all   
you saw of the girl was her pink hair.   
  
They made it to the inn just in time to get the last two rooms: after they had   
settled into there room they all meet at the inns restaurant. "Darling," the red head   
yelled throwing herself at the at the young man she had been attached to earlier.  
  
"Chocolate!" the pink haired one yell, "Behave yourself, sister."  
  
"Oh come on Tira, I'm just having a little fun with Darling, aren't we Darling?"   
The only reply she got for the young man was a, "Help!"  
  
"For once can't you leave Carrot alone, it's getting so bad that he's taken to   
crying at night," said the "muscle man".  
  
"THAT'S NOT TRUE," Carrot yelled, "don't tell such lies Gateau!"  
  
"Oh there's no reason to cry Darling I wont leave you any time soon." Chocolate   
said still not detaching herself from Carrot.  
  
"Let's order something to eat and then we can figure out how we're going to start   
this mission," the "quit, beautiful one" said, ignoring everything that had just taken   
place.  
  
"Good idea Marron," Tira said looking at the menu threw her large glasses.  
  
A waitress with a perky smile who seemed like the type that lived on a sugar high   
came to there table, "Hi, I hope your all well this evening, have you made your decisions   
on what you'd like?"  
  
Marron looked around the table seeing that everyone looked as if they had made up   
there minds he replied, "I believe so, I'm have the house special."  
  
"Alright and what about the rest of you?"  
  
"I'll have the soup," Chocolate answered.  
  
"I'll have house special as well," Gateau said.  
  
"I'll have the fish," Carrot said.  
  
"Umm," Tira with her head still behind the, "I'll have a salad."  
  
"Alright then is that everything, anything to drink?"  
  
"Just water," Carrot said for everyone with a smile on his face. Then in a   
movement so quick that it was impossible to see he was standing next to the waitress,   
"Would you like to go out on a date with me, the night is young and we could have so much   
fun." Poor Carrot didn't know what hit him as the to large mallets came crashing down on   
him welded by the two Misu sisters. The waitress just seemed not pay any mind to Carrot   
and fifteen minutes later the waitress returned with there food and they all began to eat. 


	2. and look a little more

With stomachs filled the group of five made there way back the boys room where   
they all set themselves to spots that they had long ago made there own when in   
a room like this, Gateau was leaning against the door, Carrot who had Chocolate   
latch onto his arm against his will were sitting on one of the beds. Marron and   
Tira had the two chairs in the room, there conversation on what they were going   
to do was going something like this.  
  
"So all we really know about this sorcerer is that he doesn't like people coming   
near his place and that he likes to kidnap ugly men, so how are we going to get   
in?" Carrot asked.  
  
"Well we can have you prairie the streets if he's really going after the," Gateau   
never finished what he was saying as everyone in the room shot him a dirty look.  
  
"Sinking in is not a option, hum, what to do?" Chocolate thought out loud.  
  
"Why can't we just use the front door for once," Tira muttered to herself, without   
really thinking about it. When everyone looked at her after she said that she   
explained, "If he knows we're here like we think he does we wont really be able to   
just sink in and he likely knows what we're up to. I'm thinking that if he really   
is any good he likely thinks he's better then he is. So," she drew out the "so"   
for a moment before continuing, "He'll probably just let us in thinking that he can   
just kill us when ever he wants. Why not use that to our advantage?" For a moment   
no one said anything they just stared at her which made her feel really   
self-conscious and brought a slight blush to her cheeks. "It's just a thought."  
  
Marron nodded his head taking in Tira's opinion, Chocolate looked at her sister   
thinking about what she had just said then said, "Sounds like a plan, I'll go for   
it."  
  
"I guess I'll go for it too not like we really have many options open right now.   
Just one question though how DO we keep him from killing us when he feels like it?"   
Gateau asked.  
  
Chocolate shrugged her shoulders, "I guess we'll just have to keep our heads and   
try to stick together as best we can and just hope that we can throw him off as   
best we can." And with that said their meeting seem to be over and everyone seemed   
to have made their mind up and agreed to go for it. "  
"Well we should all to sleep now might as well be rested for the morning," Marron said.  
  
Chocolate grabbed hold of Carrot and yell, "You can sleep with me tonight Darling."  
  
Carrot squeaked out, "Help." Tira yelled out, "Sister behave," Marron and Gateau just   
ignored it. After about ten more minute of "fun" the girls headed off to there room   
Tira dragging her sister so as to keep her for running to Carrot again. And then   
everyone went to sleep.  
  
________________________________________  
I know it's short but I'll put more up really soon it just that I keep writing this   
thing so late at night or you could say early in the morning, just so you know it's   
like 2 am right now just so you understand. Don't worry I'll work harder on the next   
one. 


End file.
